Team Sun Race Around The World
by Solar the Cat
Summary: 4 Teams, 4 Custom Racing Vans, A high velocity competition for the title of Most Extreme Team In The World. Send in locations for stops please.


_Well since my Easter story will probably die before it has any real life it's time to make another story._

_All Team Sun missions are unrelated to each other even if I make a reference to one of them._

_The only story all my stories are direct sequels of is Wheel of Torture._

_See Profile for standard disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: Do not treat burns with butter. Oil in butter + skin on Fire = Boom_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Station Square. The sun was shining, the birds were flying.

Knuckles was being launched by catapult into a skyscraper.

"Hey wait I didn't sign up for this!" screamed Knuckles as he crashed into the skyscraper.

"Wow it's raining echidnas. Never a dull day here." says a purple cat reclining beneath a tree in the park with a blue baby Chao with dragon wings sitting next to him.

"We should really stop Shadow before Knuckles gets hurt. This contest of theirs is getting dangerous." said the lavender cat with a purple coat walking up to him. A purple neutral Chao with phoenix wings following the new cat sat down by the other Chao.

"Blaze just leave him alone. He wouldn't hurt Knuckles that badly. Besides as long as he leaves us out of this I'm fine." said the purple cat.

"Solar do you really think you can stop him if it gets to that point?" asks Blaze.

"No, but I can detain Knuckles in G.U.N HQ until he drops it." says Solar.

Suddenly Solar's white ears twitch and he sits upright. "My psychic 6th sense tells me something crazy is about to happen to us."

"Chao Chao Chao Chao?" asks the Chao with dragon wings. (Translation: What do you mean?)

"I mean we are probably about to begin an adventure Cloud." answers Solar.

"Chao Chao Chao Chao?" asks the other Chao. (Translation: What kind of adventure?)

"We won't know until it begins Rainbow." answers Blaze picking Rainbow up and holding her.

Suddenly there is a rumbling sound going toward where Knuckles was launched from.

"So do we go check on Shadow or let him deal with this?" asks Blaze starting to look worried.

"Chaos Control." says Solar as an answer.

Blaze, Solar, Rainbow, and Cloud teleport away in a flash of green light.

* * *

Knuckles had just gotten back to the catapult where Shadow and his shadow Chao, Moon, had launched him from. Sonic was grinning nearby with Tails recording the whole thing.

A rumbling is heard coming towards their launch site.

A bright flash of green light blinds everyone for a second clearing away to reveal Solar, Blaze, Cloud, and Rainbow.

Shadow grins "Oh look who finally shows up." The rumbling gets closer.

"Expecting any visitors?" asks Blaze, referring to the rumbling.

"Nope, but it's probably nothing." says Sonic.

"Something is about to happen, I suggest you prepare for the worst." warns Solar with Cloud moving to the top of his head.

"You're just saying that to get Shadow and I to stop competing. We will not stop until we prove who is the most extreme!" yells Knuckles shaking his fist at the sky.

Just then a van falls from the sky, barely missing Knuckles. From inside the van comes the Babylon Rouges: Jet, Wave, and Storm.

"What are you guys doing in a van?" asks Sonic curiously.

"We are having an extreme race against those two." says Jet.

As if on cue, another van falls from the sky once again barely missing Knuckles. "Why are you people using me as target practice?!" yells Knuckles.

A polar bear, a purple and white wolf-weasel, and a green duck wearing a red scarf jump out of the van. The polar bear and weasel start kissing the ground.

"Fang, Bark, Bean! We haven't seen you for a long time, why are you racing the Babylon Rouges in vans?" asks Knuckles.

"We have formed our own team and we are trying to find our expertise." says Bark the Polar Bear.

"As to why we are racing those birds in a van driven by Bean, it was his idea!" yells Fang the Sniper/Nack the Weasel pointing angrily at Bean the Dynamite.

"We race in Bean Mobile, cause lots of destruction!-insert maniacal laugh here-" says Bean laughing maniacally.

"That duck called us amateur racers and said he was way more extreme than us, so of course we had to prove him wrong." says Wave. (I will not describe the Babylon Rouges I already described 3 old characters I had never heard of before reading several stories.)

"Did you say extreme racing? Solar how fast can you build a van we can use to prove we are more extreme than Knuckles and Team Sonic?" asks Shadow.

"You are not more extreme than us. Tails, how fast can you make a van we can use to beat Team Sun?" asks Sonic and Knuckles at the same time.

Solar raises his hand and a purple van with a sun on both sides appears out of nowhere. "Will that do?" asks Solar.

Tails takes out a remote and presses a button. The ground opens up revealing a secret tunnel and a blue van drives out of it. "Already had one ready in case we ever needed a van." states Tails.

"Alright looks like we will now have an extreme race between Team Sun, Team Sonic, Team Babylon, and Team Mercenary. We race around the world starting right here, first team back is most extreme team in the world." says Jet.

"Wait we aren't..." starts Blaze before she is interrupted by Shadow. "We're in and I'm driving!"

"We are not..." starts Tails before Knuckles interrupts him. "And I am driving for Team Sonic!"

"It's decided, the race begins tommorow at noon." says Jet before the Bablyon Rouges get into their van and drive off.

"Please don't make me do this!" yell Bark and Fang at the same time before Bean throws them in the van and drives off.

"Come on guys we need to trick out this van so we can beat the others." says Sonic whiles getting in the van with Tails.

"You are going down!" says Knuckles breaking away from a stare down with Shadow to get in the van and drive off.

"Solar is it too late to detain Knuckles and get us out of this?" asks Blaze nervously.

"Yes it's too late, and now I will have to upgrade this van." says Solar climbing into the van with Blaze, Cloud, and Rainbow.

"You're riding shotgun Moon. It's time to teach you how to drive like a champion!" says Shadow climbing into the van with Moon and driving off.

* * *

_Yay! It's a race around the world!_

_Can anybody spell EXTREME CHAOS!_

_I am going to need to schedule a lot of stops_

_Have a great city to stop at? Then review with suggestions of where they should stop and what they should do at each stop. I know little to nothing about the cities of the world and I need suggestions._

_Flames will be used to power the flamethrowers Solar is installing on the Team Sun van. Also, if you flame me, this is a race around the world, I can make the racers destroy your house in the race._

_Aren't my flame threats fun?_

_Review with this button (I got it in the right place correct?)_

_\||/_


End file.
